


reconnaissance

by nirav



Series: a child of god, much like yourself [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirav/pseuds/nirav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>re·con·nais·sance | rəˈkänəsəns | noun: military observation of a region to locate an enemy or ascertain strategic features.</p>
<p>[aka, Lucy is a floundering puppy with a crush and Kara is a protective superhero]</p>
            </blockquote>





	reconnaissance

It’s been two months since Alex and Lucy took over the DEO, and Kara is having takeout at home on a rare quiet night when there’s knock on her door.

Lucy smiles- a little forced, a little unsure, a little too wide– when Kara opens the door, holding up a bottle of wine in one hand and a six pack of beer in the other, and Kara raises an eyebrow.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and guess that you aren’t here to gossip about people at CatCo,” Kara says.

“You would be right,” Lucy says with a sigh.  “I need your advice.”

Kara steps to the side, gesturing her in.  “I just got Chinese, help yourself.”

“Thank you.”  Lucy settles herself on a stool at the counter and twists the top off one of the beers.

“So what’s up?  Is it about that creepy spec ops guy Warren?  He is like always staring at the female agents and is really gross about it.”

“Oh, I fired him on the second day,” Lucy says with a wave of her hand. “He made some frat boy comment at Alex and she was going to murder him, so I fired him instead.”  She picks at the label on her beer for a moment.  “That’s actually why I’m here.”

“Huh?”

“Alex.”

“Is she okay?” Kara is on her feet in a flash, her stool skidding back into the cabinets with a loud clatter and her hands already at her shirt, ready to uncover her uniform.

“She’s okay!” Lucy rushes out, hands up calmingly.  “I just– need help dealing with her.”

“Oh,” Kara says.  She sets her stool back upright and settles down on it.  After a moment, she picks up a beer as well.  “What do you need help with?”

“She’s impossible,” Lucy says with a huff.  “I mean, I get it, Hank brought her into the DEO and now he’s gone, and not only that but she’s not even in charge, she’s got to share responsibility, but– I just–”  Lucy groans and drops her forehead into one hand.  “How do I make her like me?”

Kara laughs, loud and abrupt, and Lucy groans again.

“I’m sorry, sorry,” Kara says.  “It’s just–Alex doesn’t like anyone, not really.”

“She likes you,” Lucy grumbles.

“We’re family,” Kara says with a shrug. “Alex is just…very closed off.  It takes time for her to get to know people, to trust people.”

“Kara, I need her to at least respect me,” Lucy says.  “We have to work together to run the DEO, and if she doesn’t trust or respect me then–”

“She respects you,” Kara says.  “She pretty obviously respects you.”

“She what?”

Kara rolls her eyes.  “Lucy, you helped me break her out of a prison transport.  Of course she respects you.”

“Oh,” Lucy says, blinking.  “I didn’t know that.”  Her shoulders relax, and she takes a long sip of beer.  “Okay, then, how do I get her to at least tolerate working with me?”

“Uh,” Kara says.  “Hm.  Bring her food.  She always forgets to eat and she gets grumpy when people remind her about it, but she also appreciates it.  Coffee, too.”

“What does she like?”

“Black coffee,” Kara says with a shrug.  “Pretty much any black coffee, she’s not picky about it.  She also always eats Oreos when she’s working late, and she really like kimchi tacos and cheese pizza.”

“Right,” Lucy says slowly.  Kara watches as Lucy stares into space, brow furrowed as she thinks.

“You realize if you hurt my sister I can throw you into orbit, right?” Kara says.

Lucy jumps slightly in her seat, focus snapping back to Kara.  “What?”

“I’m not an idiot,” Kara says.  “You like her and you want to date her but you’re nervous so you’re here doing– I don’t know, military recon or something before you do.”

“I–”

“Also, you had sex with her at the DEO new year’s party.”

Lucy chokes on her beer, and Kara smirks.  She doesn’t often get one over on Lucy, after all.

“Did she–”

“I walked in on her right after.”

“Oh, God,” Lucy mutters.  

“So did J’onn.”

Lucy groans and drops her head onto the countertop.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you blush before,” Kara says, tilting her head and smiling.

“Shut up,” Lucy mumbles.  She takes a deep breath and rubs at her forehead.  “So, you know about that.”

“I do.  And again: I can dropkick you to the moon if I try hard enough.”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time.”  

“Honestly, you just need to be up front with her, okay?”  Kara leans on her elbows, propping her chin in her hand.  

“I tried that already.”

“You did?”

Lucy pulls at the beer label again, damp pieces disintegrating in her fingers.  “More or less.”

“More more, less less,” Kara says.  “Look, Lucy, I haven’t seen Alex date anyone since she was in college.  She doesn’t look for it and she doesn’t expect it from people.  She focuses on work and family, and everything else comes after that.  You already work with her, so start with that.”

“Right,” Lucy says.  She takes another deep breath and stands with a smile.  “Thank you, Kara.”

“Anytime,” Kara says with a smile of her own.  “Just don’t–”

“Hurt her, yeah,” Lucy says.  “Superpowers, thrown into space, etc etc.”  She gathers her keys and heads to the door.  “Thanks again, Supergirl.”

“Oh, and she’s a doctor,” Kara says after her.

“Huh?”  Lucy pauses at the door.

“Alex.  She has her doctorate in bioengineering.”

“I know, I’ve seen her file,” Lucy says, brow creasing.

“People at the DEO tend to forget that, I think,” Kara says with a shrug.  “She’s Director Danvers to them, the one who leads field ops and beats up bad guys.  They forget how smart she is.”

“Oh.”  Lucy nods.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”  She waves to Kara once more and heads out.  Kara watches her go and contemplates texting Alex to give her a heads up.  

Instead she texts Winn: _Omg lucy has a crush on alex!!!_

* * *

 

The next morning, Lucy is the first one in the office, already elbow deep in paperwork with a cup from Starbucks half-empty on her desk when Alex gets in.  Alex pauses at her desk, where another Starbucks cup stares up at her, steam rising from the lid.

“It’s not poisoned or anything,” Lucy says, pausing in her paperwork long enough to look up at Alex with a smile.  “It’s going to be a long day for both of us, may as well be gassed up for it.”

“Right,” Alex says.  She takes a sip of the coffee.  “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Lucy says.  She smiles at Alex for a beat longer than is really necessary and turns back to her paperwork.  An hour later she pauses to stretch and catches Alex not working at all, one hand wrapped around her coffee cup and the other propping up her chin as she stares over at Lucy.  Alex flushes darkly when Lucy sees her and whips her head back to face the keyboard, and Lucy smirks at her.

Point: Lane.


End file.
